


Promise

by tresa_cho



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Community: comment_fic, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Alcatraz, Bobby goes to see John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/45363.html?thread=10314035#t10314035

The... cage they had him in was necessary but completely inhumane. A constant shower of water spritzing from overhead sprinklers to prevent John from igniting and escaping. Bobby stared at him, huddled in a corner of the very clean, very wet cell, and felt his heart break again.

The guard opened the door for him and he entered. By the time he reached John's side his hair and skin was already coated in a fine sheen of mist that would have glittered rainbows if John could have ignited. Bobby swallowed as he crouched and reached out to touch John's shoulder. John jerked, looking up at him with haunted, terrified eyes. He pressed back further against the wall and curled his knees up to his chest.

"Oh god," he breathed. "Are you real?" Bobby's eyes started to sting as John reached out with a shaking hand to touch his cheek. Skin contacting skin, and John's hands cupped Bobby's jaw, and Bobby was mirroring the grip, pressing his forehead to John's and trying desperately not to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," John whispered, voice cracking. "I just wanted to belong somewhere. To have a home. To feel needed."

"I needed you." Bobby closed his eyes against his tears. "Wasn't I enough?"

"You had your family and you all loved each other so much. I wanted that. I wanted it so badly..." His hold on Bobby's head was giving him a headache, but he didn't care. John spread his legs and Bobby shifted closer. John was still incredibly warm despite the fact he couldn't manipulate fire. Bobby dragged his hands through John's hair, trying to comfort him.

"W-When you get out," Bobby started, taking a deep breath. "You are going to come with me. And I'm going to love you so much. And I'll never stop loving you. And we can make our own family and we'll all love each other and you will never, never be alone," Bobby hissed fiercely. "But you can't do anything stupid like this again. Ever."

"I won't. I won't. I won't," John murmured, their hands frantically touched each other in what little time they had left. The lock clicked at the door, signalling Bobby's exit. John's grip tightened as Bobby tried to extricate himself. "No, no," John whimpered. Bobby grabbed John's jaw and pressed a fierce kiss to the pyro's lips.

"Be strong. I'll be waiting when your sentence is up," Bobby whispered, freeing himself and walking out of the room. In the hall, a guard offered him a towel which he rejected. The door clanged shut and silenced John's quiet noises. The battle had destroyed everything. Everything.


End file.
